Pain of Love
by dialvian
Summary: Draco mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Harry. harry yang masih cinta sama Draco tetep ngjar draco. berhasilkah? dan apa alasan draco? *paling bingung tuh bikin summary :  Drarry. sequel Misunderstanding. hope you like it :


Disclaimer : all characters belong to J.K. Rowling

warning : slash | Drarry | typo (s) | OOC

ini sequel dari Misunderstanding.

hope you like it.

happy reading :)

**Pain of Love**

Derap langkah kaki seseorang samar-samar terdengar mendekat dan berhenti. Pintu ruangan tertinggi di Hogwarts terbuka dan memperlihatkan sesosok pemuda tampan dengan ranbut pirang yang halus bak sutera dan kulit putih pucat.

"Kau datang, Draco. Kenepa lama sekali? Apa yang menahanmu?" tanya pemuda tampan lain meskipun memiliki rambut yang berantakan. "Mendekatlah, Draco." lanjutnya.

Pemuda pirang yang dipanggil Draco tadi melangkah mendekati pemuda berambut berantakan itu. "Harry, aku ingin bicara" katanya, dengan wajah datar.

"Bicaralah," jawabnya. "Draco, kau terlihat pucat. Kau sakit?" tanya Harry seraya memegang dahi Draco untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Namun ia terkejut saat tangannya ditepis Draco dengan kasar. Selama menjalin hubungan dengannya, Draco tidak pernah lagi berbuat kasar pada Harry. Ya. Mereka memang sudah menjalin hubungan semenjak perang besar berakhir. "Draco, kau…"

"Sudahlah Harry, jangan pedulikan aku. Aku sudah muak dengan hubungan yang tidak normal ini," kata Draco memotong ucapan Harry sebelumnya. "Hal inilah yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan bodoh ini."

Harry membelalak mendengar ucapan Draco kepadanya. Ia merasa ada yang bergemuruh dalam dadanya. Lama ia terdiam, berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang Draco katakan. "K-kau bercanda, Draco. Hentikan, ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Benar-benar tidak lucu, kau tahu?" ujar Harry setelah lama terdiam dan masih belum bisa mencerna semua perkatan Draco padanya.

"Aku serius, Potter! Aku tidak butuh kau. Dan aku memang tidak pernah membutuhkanmu. Selama ini aku hanya bermain-main denganmu, dan kau sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Bodoh. Dengar baik-baik, aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, Potter." Ujar Draco dengan penuh penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya. Mata kelabunya menatap tajam mata emerald di hadapannya. Dan tak lama kemudian ia berbalik dan hendak melangkah keluar, namun tangan Harry menahan lengannya yang langsung saja ia tepis, seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau bohong, Draco. Semua ucapanmu tadi bohong, bukan? Aku melihatnya, aku melihat matamu berbohong saat kau mengatakan semua omong kosong tadi. Katakan apa masalahnya. Kumohon, Draco. Jangan seperti ini." ucap Harry dengan menatap nanar pada Draco. Suaranya melemah bagai tercekat di tenggorokannya. Ia berharap Draco akan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia berbohong. Ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang Draco katakan. Masih teringat dengan jelas dalam ingatannya setiap kata-kata manis Draco saat ia mengaku cinta padanya, bagaimana tatapan hangat Draco setiap kali ia melihatnya, bagaimana Draco memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayangnya, dan bagaimana Draco selalu berusaha melindunginya meskipun itu melukainya. Draco tak mungkin tidak mencintainya.

Draco menatap Harry sekilas dan langsung melangkah keluar ruangan menara astronomi. Sementara Harry hanya dapat menagis menatap pungung Draco yang kian menjauh dan kemudian lenyap. Ingin rasanya ia berlari mengejar Draco dan memeluknya, namun tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk berbuat apapun dan lidahnya pun kelu, tak mampu berkata apapun. Sepanjang malam itu ia habiskan di dalam Menara Astronomi sendirian. Menangis, ia tak peduli dianggap sebagai lelaki cengeng, yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah Draco. Draco-nya. Ia ingin Draco-nya kembali dan memeluknya. Entah berapa lama ia menangis dan hingga akhirnya tertidur. Harry tidak tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang datang ketika ia tidur. Seseorang yang menjadi penyebab ia menghabiskan malam dengan ditemani air matanya. Draco Malfoy datang dari kegelapan, memandang Harry, orang yang paling dicintainya tertidur pulas. Jejak air mata masih tergambar jelas di pipi pahlawan Dunia Sihir itu. Perlahan Draco mengangkat Harry dan menggendongnya sampai ke asrama Gryffindor. Di sana, Ron dan Hermione sudah menunggu mereka dan membimbing Draco masuk ke kamar Harry dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang.

"Draco, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Harry tertidur dengan wajah seperti itu? Kau membuatnya menangis lagi?" tanya Ron dengan tatapan menyelidik. Hermione di sampingnya hanya menggenggam tangannya, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi. Wajar jika ia tertidur karena mengantuk, kan? Dan kuminta pada kalian jangan beritahu Harry bahwa aku yang membawabya kesini." jawab Draco tanpa memandang kedua Gryffindor dihadapannya. "Tolong jaga Harry. Untukku." lanjutnya sebelum pergi ke asramanya sendiri, meninggalkan Ron dan Hermione yang saling pandang penuh tanya.

* * *

><p>Di ruang rekreasi Slytherin, Draco Malfoy menatap perapian dalam diam. Pikirannya jauh menerawang tentang seseorang baru saja disakitinya, Harry Potter. Kejadian di Menara Astronomi tadi kembali menghantam kepalanya. Kata-kata kasar yang ia keluarkan bagai duri tajam yang menusuk-nusuk dadanya. Tangisan Harry yang ia dengar bagai sebilah pisau yang menggores hatinya. Ingin rasanya ia mendekap Harry saat itu juga, menghapus air mata yang mengaliri pipinya, menatap mata emeraldnya yang sendu. Namun ia tak ingin menyakiti Hary lebih jauh lagi jika ia tetap bersamanya.<p>

* * *

><p>*Flashback On*<p>

"Mr. Malfoy, apa yang membawamu kemari? Kau sakit?" tanya Madam Pomfrey ketika Draco memasuki Hospital Wing.

"Saya.. ingin menanyakan sesuatu, Madam. Anda ingat waktu saya terserang mantra Cruciatus? Apa ada efek samping dari mantra itu yang mungkin saya alami setelah sembuh dari cedera mantra itu?" tanya Draco yang kini tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Healer Hogwarts tersebut.

"Mr. Malfoy, apa kau merasakan sesuatu? Ceritakan padaku yang kau rasakan setelah mengalami cedera mantra itu."

"Saya sering merasa dada saya sakit sekali hingga sulit bagi saya untuk bernapas. Apa itu berarti sesuatu?"

"Begini, tidak banyak penyihir yang mampu selamat dari kutukan Cruciatus. Dan kau salah satu yang beruntung, Mr. Malfoy. Namun kesembuhanmu itu tidak permanen. Sakit pada dadamu dan sulit untuk bernapas adalah salah satu yang ditimbulkan pasca cedera kutukan Cruciatus. Maafkan aku harus mengatakan ini, Mr. Malfoy, kemungkinan untuk sembuh total sangatlah kecil." jelas Madam Pomfrey panjang lebar. Ia menatap Draco dengan sendu.

Tubuh Draco menegang seketika mendengar penjelasan Madam Pomfrey barusan. ia tidak menyangka akan separah ini kondisinya. Selama ini ia hanya mengabaikan rasa sakit yang ia alami karena ia pikir itu hanyalah rasa sakit biasa. "Seberapa kecilkah kemungkinan itu, Madam?" tanyanya hati-hati. Tubuh pucatnya semakin pucat dan menegang kerena takut. Takut akan kenyataan yang akan dialaminya.

"Hanya sepuluh persen kemungkinan kau akan sembuh total. Jika tidak…" Madam Pomfrey tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia berdiri dan meremas pundak Draco, berusaha menghiburnya.

Draco hanya bisa menunduk mendengar jawabab Madam Pomfrey. Satu-satunya yang dapat ia pikirkan hanyalah Harry. Ia melepaskan tangan Madam Pomfrey yang masih berada di pundaknya dan pamit keluar.

Ia menghampiri Harry yang tengah duduk seorang diri di tepi Danau Hitam. Tak pikir panjang lagi, Draco langsung maraih Harry ke dalam pelukannya dengan erat. Harry yang kaget dengan pelukan Draco yang tiba-tiba itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Draco melepas pelukannya dan manatap lurus ke mata hijau Harry. Direngkuhnya wajah pemuda dihadapannya itu dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Harry membalas ciuman kekasihnya dengan sama lembutnya. Lama mereka saling menunjukkan cinta mereka hingga kebutuhan akan oksigen mengharuskan mereka untuk berhenti.

"Draco, ada apa denganmu? Kau mengagetkanku. Tapi aku suka dengan yang baru saja kau lakukan. Aku merindukanmu, kau tahu?" kata Harry yang masih berada dalam pelukan Draco. Pipinya merona merah akibat yang baru saja dilakukannya dengan Draco.

"Aku tahu. Harry, temui aku di Menara Astronomi pukul tujuh malam ini." Jawab Draco tanpa menatap mata Harry lagi. Ia takut Harry kan tahu perasaannya jika ia melihat matanya. Dan setelah mengatakan itu, ia melepas pelukannya pada Harry dan melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

*Flashback End*

* * *

><p>Harry membuka mata keesokan paginya, ia tak ingat siapa yang telah membawanya ke kamar asramanya. Yang ia ingat hanya Draco yang memutuskan ingin berpisah dengannya dan dirinya yang menangis semalaman di Menara Astronomi. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar kamar, hanya ada Ron yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya. Beruntung hari ini adalah akhir pecan sehingga ia tidak perlu mendengar teriakkan Ron yang menyuruhnya segera bangun. Ia meraih kacamatanya yang berada di atas meja di sisi ranjang dan memakainya.<p>

"Ron. kau yang membawaku kemari?" tanya Harry kepada sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Err… Sebenarnya tidak. Maksudku tidak juga. Ada orang lain yang membantuku membawamu kesini." jawab Ron sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Apa dia Draco? Apa Draco yang membawaku kesini?" tanya Harry masih penasaran. Dan tentu saja ia berharap Ron akan menjawab 'Ya'. Bagaimanapun juga sulit sekali memercayai kenyataan pahit yang meninpanya.

"Draco? Tidak, bukan Draco yang membawamu kesini. Aku dibantu Hermione dan Neville membawamu kesini. Tapi, Harry, sebenarnya ada apa antara kau dan Draco? Dia menyakitimu?" kata Ron yang kini duduk di samping Harry.

"Hm. Terimakasih banyak, Ron. Draco ingin hubungan kami berakhir. Dia bilang selama ini dia tidak pernah mencintaiku. Dan dia sudah muak dengan hubungan kami yang tidak normal ini." kata Harry memberikan penjelasan tentang dirinya dan Draco kepada Ron dengan tatapan yang menerawang. Ia tersenyum pahit dan melanjutkan, "Kau percaya itu, Ron? Aku sama sekali tidak ingin memercayainya. Terlalu pahit."

Ron menatap Harry prihatin. Seandainya Harry tahu bahwa Draco lah yang membawanya kembali ke kamar asrama, mungkin ia akan sedikit bahagia. "Aku sungguh tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Mate. Malfoy memang keterlaluan. Apa boleh aku menghajarnya? Aku akan senang sekali jika itu membantumu." Ucap Ron sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan Slytherin yang satu itu. Untuk apa ia membawa Harry kembali ke asrama jika ia tidak mencintai Harry? Sungguh aneh, pikirnya.

"Tidak, Ron. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Aku akan berusaha meraihnya kembali. Meskipun itu akan menyakitkan." jawab Harry sambil tersenyum sendu. "Baiklah, aku ingin mandi dulu. Kau ke Aula Besar duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul." Lanjutnya seraya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi asramanya.

"Aku akan tunggu di ruang rekreasi dengan Hermione, mate." Jawab Ron yang juga bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi.

* * *

><p>Aula besar sudah ramai ketika Trio Gryffindor memasuki ruangan tersebut untuk sarapan pagi. Mereka mengambil tempat di dekat Neville dan Ginny. Harry sengaja mengambil tempat yang mengahadap langsung kea rah meja Slytherin, namun yang dicarinya tidak ada di sana. Harry menyantap sarapannya dengan enggan. Hermione yang sudah mengetahui masalah Harry dari Ron hanya memandang penuh arti kepada Harry.<p>

Tak lama setelahnya, Draco memasuki Aula Besar bersama kedua temannya, Blaise dan Theo. Draco mengambil tempat yang berhadapan dengan meja Gryffindor. Ia menyantap sarapannya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah meja Gryffindor, tetapi ia tahu benar Harry terus mengamatinya.

Harry terus mengamati Draco semenjak ia melangkahkan kakinya di Aula Besar. Ia melihat wajah Draco semakin pucat dan terlihat jelas lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Perasaan cemas muncul begitu saja setelah melihat penampilan Draco yang jauh dari kesan baik-baik saja. Lantas setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, ia beranjak menuju meja Slytherin, tak peduli sahabat-sahabatnya meneriakkan namanya berusaha mencegahnya ke sana.

Draco melihat Harry berjalan ke arahnya, maka ia pun langsung beranjak keluar Aula Besar, namun Harry tetap mengikutinya. "Bloody Hell, Potter! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Belum cukupkah penjelasanku kemarin? Enyahlah sekarang juga dari hadapanku!" bentak Draco ketika Harry berhasil menyusulnya.

"Draco, dengar! Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dan tidak peduli dengan itu, aku hanya ingin kau! Aku mencintaimu dan yang aku tahu, kau pun mencintaiku sama besarnya. Kumohon, Draco, jangan seperti ini." Ucap Harry dengan suara yang tidak kalah tinggi dengan Draco tadi.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala, Potter, seperti biasanya, tipikal Gryffindor. Sepertinya pengetahuanmu harus diperbaharui, karena aku tidak mencintaimu. Tidak sekalipun. Ingat itu dan berhentilah menggangguku!" kata Draco yang langsung pargi dari tempat itu. Tinggallah Harry yang tertunduk lemah seorang diri.

* * *

><p>Draco barada di kamar mandi perempuan yang merupakan jalan masuk menuju kamar rahasia, tempatnya menangis pada tahun keenamnya di Hogwarts saat ia mendapat tugas membunuh Dumbledore dari Voldemort. Dan sekarang, ia kembali menangis. Namun bukan karena beban tugas yang diembannya, melainkan karena pemuda yang telah berkali-kali ia sakiti. Ia tidak tahan melihat Harry yang menderita karenanya. Harry yang ia cintai kini sudah kehilangan kilau emeraldnya yang selalu berbinar bahagia, sekarang yang ada hanya kesakitan dan kesedihan di dalamnya. Begitupun dengan dirinya, mata kelabunya yang perlahan mulai menghangat karena Harry di sisinya, kini tampak kembali dingin dan membeku karena kesedihan yang kian myelimutinya.<p>

"AAARGH BODOH! KAU SEHARUSNYA MENJAUHIKU, HARRY. KAU HARUSNYA MEMBENCIKU. AKAN SANGAT MUDAH JIKA KAU MEMBENCIKU SAAT AKU TAK ADA LAGI NANTINYA. BENCILAH AKU!" teriak Draco seraya meninju cermin yang ada di hadapnnya. Darah mengalir dari buku-buku jarinya yang koyak akibat pecahan cermin. Tangisnya semakin pacah dan ia terkulai di lantai. Kepalamya dibenamkan di atas lututnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Harry. Selalu." lirihnya pelan sambil terus terisak.

Disela-sela iskannya, ia mendengar suara perempuan yang juga terisak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat Myrtle Merana yang sedang terisak di atasnya. "Sungguh mengharukan, Malfoy. Kisahmu sungguh menyedihkan." ucap Myrtle setelah isakannya mereda.

"Aku tak perlu belas kasihanmu, Hantu Brengsek." ucap Draco ketus. Tiba-tiba Draco merasa sesak. Dadanya sakit dan sulit sekali untuk bernapas. Ia segera berlari menuju Hospital Wing sambil terus memegangi dadanya yang semakin terasa nyeri.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Malfoy! Sykurlah kau cepat sadar. Kau tak sadarkan diri saat baru saja tiba di depan pintu itu. Apa dadamu masih sakit?" tanya Madam Pomfrey cemas.<p>

"Y-ya. A-aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih, Madam." Jawab Draco terbata-bata. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, membiasakan dengan cahaya terang rumah sakit sekolahnya itu.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau harus tinggal di sini beberpa waktu untuk pemulihan kesehatanmu. Kau akan mulai menjalani pengobatan mulai besok. Aku dan Severus yang akan menanganimu." kata Madam Pomfrey sambil menuangkan sesuatu ke piala dan memberikannya pada Draco. "Minumlah, ini akan membuatmu lebih baik."

"Prof. Snape tahu tentang keadaan saya? Lalu apakah orangtua saya juga mengetahuinya?" tanya Draco dengan taku-takut. Ia tidak ingin orangtuanya mengetahui keadaannya.

"Tenanglah, Nak. Hanya aku dan Severus yang tahu, orangtuamu tidak." Draco sedikit lega mendengar jawaban Madam Pomfrey. Ia memandang langit-langit Hospital Wing dan menerawang jauh. Akan senang sekali dirinya jika Harry ada di sisinya. Namun memikirkan reaksi Harry yang melihat keadaannya, ia buru-buru menepis keinginannya itu.

"Madam Pomfrey, berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk pengobatan ini?" tanyanya.

"Kurang-lebih satu sampai dua minggu, nak. Semakin besar keinginanmu untuk sembuh maka semakin cepat penyembuhan ini berlangsung." jawab Madam Pomfrey.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjalaninya. Terimakasih, Madam Pomfrey. Tolong jangan berutahu siapapun tentang aku, Madam."

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu." kata Madam Pomfrey, "Aku tinggal kau dulu. Labih baik kau tidur. Kau butuh kekuatan untuk proses penyembuhan besok." lanjutnya lalu meinggalkan Draco.

"Madam Pomfrey, boleh aku ke asramaku sebentar?" kata Draco sebelum Madam Pomfrey menjauh.

"Baiklah. Hanya sebentar, ingat?" jawab Madam Pomfrey.

"Ya. Terimakasih." Lalu Darco pun langsung menuju kamar asramanya. Ia meraih selembar perkamen dam pena bulu lalu menulis surat untuk Ron dan Hermione.

_Dear Ron, Hermione._

_Aku tidak akan ada selama beberapa minggu. Tolong jaga Harry untukku. Dan kumohon jangan beritahu padanya bahwa aku menulis surat untuk kalian._

_DM_

Draco melipat surat itu dan memasangnya di kaki burung hantunya. Setelah itu ia kembali menuju Hospital Wing.

* * *

><p>Harry berada di ruang rekreasi saat Ginny menghampirinya dan bermaksud menemaninya. Tak ada yang ia lakukan semenjak kepergian Draco dari sisinya kecuali melamun dan sesekali menangis saat ia ingat waktunya bersama Draco.<p>

"Hai, Harry. Boleh aku duduk di sini?" sapa Ginny saat ia menghampiri Harry.

"Hai, Gin. Tentu. Kau sendirian?" jawab Harry yang langsung menoleh ke arah Ginny dan memberinya tempat di sampingnya.

"Terimakasih," ucap Ginny tersenyum dan sedikit semburat merah muda tampak di wajahnya. Gadis Weasley yang merupakan mantan kekasih Harry itu memang masih meyimpan rasa cintanya pada sang pahlawan Dunia Sihir tersebut. Namun saat ia tidak mau memaksakan kehendaknya jika itu akan menyakiti Harry. Sakit memang setiap kali melihat kemesraan Harry dengan Draco, namun Ginny sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua, bahkan sejak sebelum Harry berhubungan dengan Draco. Bagaimana tidak? Ginny menyukai Harry saat pertama kali melihatnya dan perasaan itu semakin tumbuh saat Harry menyelamatkannya di Kamar Rahasia pada tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. "Kau baik-baik saja, Harry. Aku sudah dengar tentang kau dan Draco. Aku turut menyesal Harry." lanjutnya dengan tatapan prihatin melihat keadaan orang yang dikasihinya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Gin. Jangan cemaskan aku. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" jawab Harry sambil memberi senyuman tulus untuk Ginny. Selama ini ia sangat menyayangi gadis itu, baginya Ginny adalah sosok adik yang sempurna.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Kau bisa mencariku jika kau butuh seseorang, Harry." ujar Ginny sambil menatap lurus ke emerald Harry. Sungguh ia tak pernah bisa lepas dari jerat hijau cemerlang mata Harry. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Harry saat itu juga, memberi ketenangan untuknya. Namun buru-buru dikuburnya keinginan itu. Ia tak mau Harry justru menjauh darinya.

"Aku tahu, Gin. Kau baik sekali. Kurasa Beruntung sekali pria yang nantinya menjadi kekasihmu." kata Harry masih terus memberi senyumannya kepada Ginny. Hanya dengan Ginny lah ia bisa sejenak melupakan sakit hatinya. Ia merasa nyaman jika berada di dekat Ginny.

"Yah, sayangnya lelaki beruntung itu belum mau menampakkan dirinya di hadapanku." jawabnya sambil terkekeh pelan. Ingin sekali ia berkata pada Harry bahwa ia berharap lelaki beruntung itu adalah dirinya. Namun ia harus menelan ucapannya itu mentah-mentah.

Harry menatap Ginny dan menggenggam tangannya, "Suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan datang. Aku yakin." ucapnya tulus dan memberikan senyumannya untuk sosok yang dianggap adik di hadapannya itu.

Wajah Ginny semakin merah dibuat Harry. Ia memandang Harry lama. Setelah sadar dari lamunanya, ia melepas genggaman tangan Harry dan berkata, "Terimakasih, Harry. Semoga kau dan Draco bisa bersama kembali."

"Yah. Semoga." jawab Harry singkat. Senyum getirnya kembali tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

"Aku yakin bisa, Harry. Kau dan Draco… tak terpisahkan." ujar Ginny. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang aneh pada perasaannya kala mengucapkan itu. Tentu ia sungguh-sungguh mengharapkan Harry kembali pada Draco demi kebahagiaaan mereka, namun entahlah, sebagian Hatinya masih melekat pada pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu.

"Benarkah? Aku akan mencoba mengirim surat untuknya. Aku tahu ia tak akan mau bertemu langsung denganku sekarang. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku dulu, Ginny. Tak apa jika kutinggal kau sekarang?" kata Harry. Ada sedikit harapan di matanya saat mendengar ucapan Ginny tadi. Ia sangat ingin dirinya dan Draco tak akan terpisahkan, seperti yang dikatakan Ginny.

"Tentu, Harry. Kau bisa pergi sekarang." timpal Ginny.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, Gin." Pamit Harry seraya melangkah menuju kamar asramanya.

* * *

><p>Ron dan Hermione yang sedang mengerjakan essay Transfigurasi di perpustakaan dikejutkan oleh seekor burung hantu yang mendarat di atas meja mereka. Di kakinya terdapat gulungan perkamen. Ron mengambil perkamen tersebut dan burung hantu tersebut langsung terbang kembali ke asalnya. Ron membuka perkamen yang berupa surat itu dan membacanya.<p>

"Surat? Dari siapa, Ron?" tanya Hermione sambil terus berkutat dengan perkamen dan pena bulunya.

"Draco Malfoy." jawab Ron singkat. Ia membaca surat itu berulang-ulang, mencoba memahami isinya, namun gagal. Ia masih tak mengerti dengan yang dimaksud oleh Draco.

Hermione yang mendengar nama Draco langsung menoleh, "Draco? Apa katanya?" tanya Hermione langsung.

"Katanya ia tidak akan ada selama beberapa minggu. Kita dimintanya untuk menjaga Harry. Apa maksudnya? Kemana dia selama itu?" jawab Ron dengan wajah heran.

"Ada yang tidak beres. Kita harus mencarinya sebelum memberitahu Harry. Kurasa dia masih ada di Hogwarts. Kita ke asramanya sekarang." jawab Hermione seraya membereskan barang-barangnya dan berlari keluar perpustakaan. Ron menyusulnya di belakang.

Tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di lorong asrama Slytherin. Di kejauhan ia melihat Draco yang berjalan dengan lemas. Mereka berlari hingga akhirnya berhasil menyusul Draco.

"Draco. Kau mau kemana? Apa maksud dari suratmu itu?" tanya Hermione dengan wajah menuntut penjelasan.

"Hermione, Ron. B-bagaimana kalian bisa tahu aku di sini?" jawab Draco dengan pertanyaan.

"Mereka tak salah memberi julukan Nona-Tahu-Segala pada Hermione." Kali ini Ron yang menjawab.

"Terserahlah. Sebaiknya kalian pergi sekarang." Jawab Draco ketus dan kembali melangkah. Namun tangan Hermione menghentikannya.

"Dengar, Draco. Kami hanya ingin tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pertama kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Harry. Dan sekarang kau menyuruh kami menjaganya sementara kau pergi entah kemana? Benar-benar membuat kami bingung." ujar Hermione panjang lebar.

Draco yang mendengar nama Harry sedikit mencelos. Dadanya mulai terasa sakit dan sesak. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin kedua Gryffindor itu melihat keadaannya yang sebenarnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan ucapan Hermione dan berjalan menjauh dari mereka. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, tubuhnya langsung rubuh. Ia terkulai lemah, tangannya memegang dinding, mencoba untuk bangkit kembali namun tak mampu.

Ron dan Hermione yang melihat Draco terjatuh langsung bergegas ke tempat Draco dan membantunya berdiri. "Kau kenapa, Draco?" tanya Hermione panik. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah melihat Pangeran Slytherin itu selemah ini.

"Bawa dia ke Madam Pomfrey sekarang, Mione." Kata Ron memberi saran. Maka mereka pun memapah Draco hingga ke Hospital Wing.

* * *

><p>Sepanjang perjalanan ke Hospital Wing, Draco tak sadarkan diri. Beruntung Ron dan Hermione berhasil membawa Draco hingga rumah sakit Hogwarts tersebut. Sesampainya di sana, Madam Pomfrey segera mengambil tindakan. Ia menyiapkan ranjang untuk Draco dan membaringkannya di sana.<p>

"Mr. Weasley, bisa tolong panggilkan Severus sekarang?" tanya Madam Pomfrey pada Ron ketika ia selesai membaringkan Draco di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Ya, Madam." jawab Ron dan segera pergi menemui Severus Snape.

"Miss Granger, bisa tolong aku membuat ramuan untuk Mr. Malfoy?" tanya Madam Pomfrey kepada Hermione.

"Tentu, Madam. Tapi boleh saya tahu apa yang terjadi pada Draco?" kata Hermione sambil memilih bahan-bahan ramuan yang akan digunakan.

"Maaf, Miss Granger. Mr. Malfoy melarangku untuk memberitahumu. Sebaiknya kau tanyakan sendiri padanya saat ia sadar nanti." jawab Madam Pomfrey.

"Baiklah, Madam. Apa ini sudah selesai?" timpal Hermione seraya memperlihatkan hasil pekerjaannya pada Madam Pomfrey.

"Ya, kurasa sudah. Kau memang benar-benar cerdas, Miss Granger." jawab Madam Pomfrey.

Setelah itu mereka menuju ranjang Draco. Tak lama kemudian Severus Snape dan Ron muncul dari balik pintu.

"Severus. Kurasa sudah waktunya." kata Madam Pomfrey kepada Snape dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Guru Ramuan tersebut.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi sebentar dengan Severus. Tolong berikan ini pada Mr. Malfoy saat ia sadar nanti." ucap Madam Pomfery seraya menyodorkan segelas ramuan kepada Ron dan Hermione dan dibalas dengan anggukan tegas dari mereka berdua. Maka tinggallah mereka berdua yang menemani Draco.

Tak lama kemudian Draco akhirnya membuka mata. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya terang ruangan itu. "Kalian mungkin sudah tahu tentang keadaanku saat ini." ucap Draco lemah. Matanya hanya menatap langit-lamgit ruangan rumah sakit itu.

"Tidak. Maksudku belum. Kau harus memberitahu hal itu pada kami. Terutama pada Harry." kata Hermione menuntut penjelasan dari Draco.

"Tidak. Tidak pada Harry. Aku tak ingin membuatnya cemas. Aku akan memberitahu kalian asal kalian berjanji tidak akan memberitahunya pada Harry." jawab Draco. Ada perubahan sorot matanya saat ia menyebut nama Harry.

"Inikah alasan kau meninggalkan Harry? Inikah alasan kau tega menyakiti kekasihmu sendiri?" jawab Hermione dengan pertanyaan kembali. Namun Draco tidak menjawab. "Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku tidak akan memberitahu Harry tentang dirimu saat ini. Ceritakan!" ucapnya setelah lama Draco hanya terdiam.

Maka Draco pun menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya. Hermione yang mengetahui keadaan Draco yang seperti itu tak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya. Ron yang sejak tadi berdiri di sisinya hanya bisa menenangkan kekasihnya itu walaupun dirinya sama sedihnya dengan kekasihnya itu. Mereka tidak menyangka Draco yang selama ini terlihat kuat ternyata menyimpan sakit yang separah itu.

"Sudahlah. Jangan kasihani aku seperti itu. Kalian pergilah. Aku ingin sendiri." ujar Draco kepada dua Gryffindor tersebut.

Namun belum sempat mereka menjawab ucapan Draco, Hedwig terbang menuju mereka dan hinggap di sisi ranjang Draco. Draco terkejut melihat burung hantu Harry yang datang padanya dan membawa sebuah surat yang pasti ditujukan padanya. Ia pun mengambil surat yang terikat di kaki Hedwig tersebut dan membacanya. Lalu Hedwig pun terbang menjauh setelah Draco melepas surat yang dibawanya.

_Dear Draco,_

_Apa kabar? Semoga kau baik-baik saja. Draco, benarkah kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Benarkah kau ingin aku pergi? Ini kali terakhirku memohon padamu, Draco. Jika kau tak menjawabku kali ini, aku akan menuruti kemauanmu dan tidak akan lagi memintamu kembali._

_HP_

Draco meremas surat itu setelah membacanya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di atas lututnya. Terdengar suara isakan pilu dari Draco. Ron mengambil surat yang tadi dibaca Draco dan membacanya dengan Hermione.

"Maaf, Draco. Kurasa Harry harus tahu. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Dan jika Harry tidak tahu masalah ini, kalian berdua hanya akan semakin terluka. Aku akan menemuinya sekarang." ujar Hermione setalah selesai membaca surat tersebut.

"Tidak! Kumohon jangan!" teriak Draco putus asa. Namun Hermione telah berlari lebih dulu untuk menemui Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry baru akan turun ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam saat ia melihat Hermione berlari ke arahnya. "Hei, Mione. Kemana saja kau dengan Ron? Aku tidak melihatmu hampir seharian ini." Sapa Harry kepada sahabatnya itu.<p>

Hermione yang sehabis berlari dari Hospital Wing masih sibuk mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Setelah napasnya sudah teratur kembali, barulah ia menjawab sapaan Harry. "Harry, kau harus ikut aku sekarang juga. Ini tentang Draco." katanya dengan cepat.

Dahi Harry berkerut melihat ekspresi wajah Hermione yang mendesak. Ditambah lagi dengan matanya masih sedikit memerah akibat menangis tadi. "Draco? Ada apa dengannya? Cepat katakan, Mione." Jawab Harry dengan nada yang menuntut.

"Ikuti aku saja sekarang. Aku akan menceritakannya dalam perjalanan ke sana nanti." jawab Hermione. Maka mereka pun segera pergi dari situ. Dalam perjalanan ke Hospital Wing, Hermione menceritakan semua tentang Draco kepada Harry. Dan setelah ia selesai menceritakan semuanya, Harry langsung berlari menuju Hospital Wing, meninggalkan Hermione yang berada di belakangnya.

* * *

><p>"Draco…" ucap Harry lirih saat ia sudah berdiri di sisi ranjang Draco. Dilihatnya Draco sedang mengubur wajahnya dengan kedua lututnya. Draco yang mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu sontak menoleh dan mendapati Harry, sosok yang selalu berada dalam benaknya kini ada di hadapannya dengan wajah yang dibasahi air mata. Harry mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tangan Draco.<p>

"Harry, maaf." Hanya itu yang mampu dikatakan Draco pada Harry. Ia balas menggenggam tangan Harry. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit lega dan nyaman saat Harry ada di dekatnya, menggenggam tangannya seperti ini.

"Kau. Harus. Sembuh. Kau pasti bisa melewati ini, Draco aku akan menemanimu. Aku akan bicara pada Madam Pomfrey agar berusaha menyembuhkanmu bagaimanapun caranya." ucap Harry kepada Draco sungguh-sungguh. Matanya menatap lurus ke iris kelabu milik Draco. Jemarinya menggenggam erat jemari Draco yang semakin pucat.

"Kau… tidak marah padaku? Atas semua yang kulakuan padamu kemarin-kemarin?" tanya Draco dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Tentu tidak, bodoh. Mana mungkin aku marah jika keadaanmu begini? Oh, Draco, ini kedua kalinya kau membuatku takut dan khawatir seperti ini." Jawab Harry setengah bergurau, ia tak ingin Draco menjadi semakin sedih jika dirinya sendiri bersedih.

Draco tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban Harry. "Maaf soal itu Harry. Aku berjanji ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya. Tentunya jika aku berhasil sembuh." kata Draco. Suaranya melemah saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir tadi. "Bantu aku untuk sembuh, Harry."

"Kami semua akan membantumu untuk sembuh, nak." ucap sebuah suara dari arah pintu. Harry, Draco, Hermione, dan Ron yang mendengarnya lantas menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Madam Pomfrey dan Severus Snape beserta orangtua Draco.

"Mom, Dad. K-kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini? Madam Pomfrey, Anda memberitahu orangtuaku?" kata Draco terkejut melihat kedua orangtuanya ada di Hogwarts.

"Maaf, Mr. Malfoy. Tapi kurasa mereka harus tahu keadaan anaknya sendiri." jawab Madam Pomfrey dengan wajah bersalah. "Aku sudah bicara pada Severus tentangmu dan ia baerkata bahwa kau bisa sembuh dalam seminggu ini. Namun dalam seminggu itu kau akan merasa sangat tidak nyaman dan akan merasa sakit yang amat sangat. Kau sanggup melewati tahap penyembuhanmu itu?" lanjut Madam Pomfrey.

"Ya, Madam. Saya sanggup. Saya tidak akan sanggup jika aku harus meninggalkan orang-orang yang saya cintai." jawabnya seraya menatap Harry, kedua orangtuanya, dan juga kedua sahabat Gryffindornya bergantian.

Harry memberikan senyum tulusnya pada Draco, lalu Ron dan Hermione juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sedangkan orangtuanya mendekat dan memeluk putra tunggalnya itu. Melihat mereka semua, Draco merasa semangat hidupnya bertambah berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

Maka keesokan harinya Draco mulai menjalani proses penyembuhannya. Tak seorangpun diizinkan untuk melihat Draco selama proses itu berlangsung. Selama seminggu itu Harry berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia sangat mencemaskan keadaan Draco. Ron dan Hermione setia menemani dan menghiburnya setiap saat. "Bersabarlah, Harry. Draco-mu pasti akan kembali. Hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi." Begitulah ucapan mereka kepada Harry setiap kali dilihatnya ia sedang melamun seorang diri. Dan seminggu yang penuh kekhawatiran itu pun akhirnya berakhir.

Harry dan kedua sahabatnya sengaja tidak mengikuti pelajaran hari itu demi melihat Draco. Setelah sarapan di Aula Besar, mereka langsung menuju ke Hospital Wing. Di sana, mereka melihat Draco yang terbaring lemah dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Madam Pomfrey, bagaimana hasil penyembuhan Draco? Apakah berhasil?" tanya Harry saat dilihatnya Draco masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Dia berhasil melewati semua proses penyembuhannya. Sekarang ia hanya tertidur akibat kelelahan setelah melewati proses yang cukup menyiksanya tersebut. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan segera bangun." jawab Madam Pomfrey dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Syukurlah. Terima kasih banyak, Madam." ujar Harry dengan wajah lega dan senyum yang tersungging di wajahnya. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat Draco lagi. Ia sangat senang hingga rasanya ia ingin memeluk Draco erat-erat saat itu juga.

"Simpan terima kasihmu itu untuk Severus, nak. Ia yang banyak membantu Draco melewati itu semua." timpal Madam Pomfrey.

"Ya, tentu. Saya akan menemuinya nanti." kata Harry. Saat itu juga mata Draco membuka perlahan.

"Draco, kau sudah bangun? Apa mimpimu indah?" sapa Harry ketika mata Draco terbuka sepenuhnya dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian dulu." kata Mada Pomfrey sebelum Draco sempat menjawab Harry, ia ingin memberi privasi untuk muruid-murid Hogwarts tersebut.

"Ya, sekali lagi terima kasih, Madam Pomfrey." ucap Harry tulus. Dan Healer tersebut pun pergi.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, kalian tidak masuk kelas hari ini?" kata Draco, suaranya masih lemah.

"Salahkan Tuan Pahlawan Dunia Sihir ini yang memaksa kami membolos hari ini." jawab Ron terkekeh.

"Hei, aku tidak memaksa kalian. Kalianlah yang ingin ikut denganku." timpal Harry seraya mendengus kesal.

"Kau memaksa kami secara tidak langsung, mate. Karena jika kau tidak ikut pelajaran, maka kami pun juga pasti mengikutimu." jawab Ron sambil menyeringai. Hermione dan Draco hanya dapat tertawa melihat Harry dan Ron yang beradu mulut.

"Terserah apa katamu, Ron." kata Harry akhirnya. "Draco, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Apa lebih baik?" lanjut Harry yang kini sudah kembali menatap Draco.

"Sangat. Kau tidak tahu betapa menyiksanya segala proses penyembuhan itu." jawab Draco yang juga menatap Harry. Betapa ia sangat merindukan sosok di hadapannya itu. Betapa ia sangat ingin memeluknya dan merasakan hangat tubuhnya.

"Syukurlah. Maaf aku tak bisa membantumu apapun, bahkan untuk menemanimu pun aku tak bisa." ujar Harry seraya mendekatkan dirinya pada Draco dan meraih jemari Draco.

"Ehm, Harry. Kurasa aku dan Ron harus pergi sekarang. Kami tidak ingin mengganggu kalian." Ucap Hermione sambil tersenyum penuh arti sebelum Draco sempat menjawab perkataan Harry tadi. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Harry, mereka berdua pun pergi dari tempat itu.

"Mereka tidak harus pergi sebenarnya." ujar Harry sambil mendengus.

"Biarkan saja, mereka butuh waktu untuk berdua. Lagipula ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu, berdua saja." Kata Draco sambil tersenyum. Jemarinya balas menggenggam jemari Harry.

"Ya, kau benar. selama kau di sini, mereka terus menemaniku jadi mereka hampir tak punya waktu untuk berdua. Dan apa yang ingin kau katakan, Draco?" jawab Harry.

"Harry. Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama, bahkan sebelum aku tahu tentang keadaanku sebelumnya. Harry James Potter, maukah kau menikah denganku?" ucap Draco seraya mengambil kotak kecil dari saku jubahnya dan memakaikan cincin yang ada di dalamnya pada jari manis Harry.

"D-Draco! Oh, Draco sudah lama aku memimpikan hari ini tiba. Ya, tentu saja aku mau, Draco." pekik Harry senang dan langsung menarik Draco ke dalam pelukannya.

Draco tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Harry sama eratnya. Sorot matanya jelas menggambarkan kebahagiaannya saat ini. Akhirnya setelah penderitaan yang mereka alami berdua, mereka dapat bersatu kembali, dan kali ini untuk selamanya. Mereka melepas pelukan mereka dan perlahan bibir mereka bertemu, meniadakan jarak di antara mereka.

* * *

><p>Alunan musik mengalun lembut dari kejauhan. Angin malam yang sejuk menyapa dan membelai dua insan yang sedang berdansa di bawah sinar bulan di tempat yang jauh dari keramaian suasana pesta yang sedang berlangsung di dalam ruangan bernuansa serba putih yang indah.<p>

"Kau sangat memesona di bawah sinar bulan seperti ini, Harry." Ucap Draco di tengah-tengah dansanya dengan Harry.

"Oh diamlah, Malfoy. Jangan menggodaku seperti itu." jawab Harry dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

"Hei, kau juga seorang Malfoy sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, ingat?" kata Draco lagi, kali ini dengan seringaian khasnya.

Harry semakin merona karena malu. Ya, mereka baru saja merayakan pernikahan mereka yang hanya dihadiri oleh orang-orang terdekat saja karena mereka sadar hubungan mereka berbeda dari yang lain. Mereka tidak ingin menimbulkan desas-desus yang tidak mengenakkan. "Ya, aku tahu itu, Mr. Malfoy." balas Harry sambil terkekeh.

Draco tersenyum. "Harry. Ucapanku waktu di Menara Astronomi dulu, tolong lupakan." kata Draco, nada bicaranya serius.

"Draco, aku sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi. Masa lalu biarlah menjadi kenangan saja bagi kita. kita tidak hidup di masa lalu, Draco. Yang penting sekarang adalah aku milikmu, dan kau milikku." ujar Harry masih sambil tersenyum. Ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Terima kasih Harry. Kau tahu? Alasanku dapat bertahan hidup hingga saat ini adalah dirimu. Kau, adalah kekuatan sekaligus kelemahan terbesarku." timpal Draco dengan sungguh-sungguh. Mata mereka saling menatap lekat-lekat.

"Terima kasih, Draco, untuk tetap hidup. Aku mencintaimu, selama kau mencintaiku." jawab Harry. Matanya menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang sungguh besar.

"Selama aku mencintaimu? Itu artinya selamanya, Love." Ucap Draco seraya mendekatkan tubuh Harry dan perlahan menyentuh bibir Harry dengan bibirnya. Mereka tak sadar ada belasan pasang mata yang menyaksikan momen bahagia mereka tersebut sambil tersenyum turut bahagia menyaksikan bersatunya dua insan yang saling mencintai tersebut.

T A M A T

A/N : akhirnya selesai juga. maaf lama, lagi banyak tugas jadi gak sempet nulis hehe :) makasih banyak buat yang udah review Misunderstanding :* your review is my big motivation :) sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah review : RedEleanor Apdian Laruku HanariaBlack CCloveRuki MarauderRose, clara potter-malfoy, Drarry Matter, ChaaChulie247, ginerva potter, Edlica diggory, Scarlet08, MMonkie.

last.. review, please :)


End file.
